fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lato to wrażeń moc/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb wraz z przyjaciółmi postanawiają pod nieobecność rodziców wyruszyć w największą podróż tych wakacji. Wykorzystując ruch obrotowy ziemi pragną podążać za słońcem tak, aby wydłużyć dzień do granic możliwości. Fretka, która obiecała opiekować się braćmi wyrusza z nimi. Mimo początkowej niechęci do pomysłu chłopców bawi się równie dobrze co reszta. Część I Pokój Fretki Fretka: (dzwoni do Jeremiasza) Jeremiasz: (budzi się w nocy w Paryżu i odbiera telefon) Eee.. halo? Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz, to ja Fretka. Jeremiasz: A cześć Fretka. Czy wiesz, że w Paryżu jest już druga w nocy? Fretka: Ups, he sorki, byłam tylko ciekawa jak ci mijają wakacje. Jeremiasz: Dziwne, że dzwonisz, bo śniłaś mi się przed chwilą. Fretka: Serio? Jeremiasz: Tak, przedziwny sen. Graliśmy w starej orkiestrze dętej, na oboju grała iguana. A my... Fretka: Muszę już kończyć. Zadzwonię później. (wybiega do ogródka i rozmawia przez telefon z mamą) Mamo słyszałaś to? Linda: (w samochodzie) Niczego nie słyszę przez te roboty drogowe. Fretka: Ale oni zbudowali wielkiego, skaczącego robota. Fineasz możecie to wyłączyć! Próbuje was przyłapać! Fineasz: Nie możemy, on ma własną wolę. Skakanka to był jego pomysł! Fretka: Mamo! (biegnie przed dom) Mamo! Mamo! Linda: (wychodzi z samochodu) Dobra już jestem. Co chciałaś mi pokazać? Fretka: Ogródek już! Linda: Co proszę? Fretka: Ogródek już, proszę. ogródek Robot: Skaczę, więc jestem. Pepe: (terkocze) Fineasz: A tu jesteś Pepe. Fretka: Szybko mamo chodź, tylko zobacz! (w ogródku nie ma robota) Linda: Cześć chłopcy, dobrze się dziś bawicie? Fineasz: Tak, bardzo dobrze. Linda: Cieszę się. Przyjechałabym wcześniej, ale przez roboty drogowe podróż objazdami zajęła mi godzinę. Mogliby w końcu wymyślić jakiś sposób na wydłużenie dnia. Kogo by tu o to poprosić. (wchodzi do domu) (na dole ekranu pokazuje się komunikat) Narrator: (czyta komunikat) Oglądacie telewizję. Fineasz: Ej no co wy, właśnie przedstawiamy skecz wizualny. (komunikat zniknął) Dziękuję. Ferb: (zagrał na trójkącie) Fineasz: Połowa wakacji już za nami, a co tak właściwie zrobiliśmy. Ferb: (otwiera swoją książkę z ich projektami) Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy kolejkę górską, podróżowaliśmy w czasie, znaleźliśmy Atlantydę, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...w sumie nie zrobiliśmy nic. Potrzebne nam wyzwanie. Musimy stworzyć najlepszy, najdłuższy, najśmieszniejszy dzień tego lata! Ferb: (gra na trąbach) samolot Dundersztyc leci samolotem Dundersztyc: I jak Vanesso, cieszysz się, że zobaczysz Tokio razem ze swoim tatą? Vanessa: Tak, chciałam polecieć do Paryża, nawet ci o tym wspominałam, ale chyba w Tokio będzie ciekawiej. Dundersztyc: Tak, właśnie dlatego w ostatniej chwili zmieniłem Paryż na Tokio, wyłącznie dlatego. I wcale, a wcale nie z żadnego ukrytego powodu, no wiesz. Komunikat pilota: Ekhem proszę państwa mówi kapitan. Do Tokio przybędziemy z niewielkim opóźnieniem. Dundersztyc: Zawsze coś wymyślą, turbulencje, deszcze, roboty ze skakankami. Robot: (za skakankę zaczepił się o ogon samolotu) Dyndam, więc jestem. pokój Lindy i Lawrence'a Linda i Lawrence: (pakują się) Fretka: Skoro wyjeżdżacie na dwa dni, to znaczy, że ja będę dowodzić? Linda: Zgadza się, pamiętaj, żadnych chłopaków! Fretka: Rozumie się. Z resztą Jeremiasz jest w Paryżu. Więc mówiąc, że ja dowodzę, co konkretnie przez to rozumiesz. Linda: Cóż mówiąc najprościej, że ty tutaj dowodzisz. (złapała Fretkę z twarz) Fretka: Więc jeśli chłopcy zrobią coś wpadkowego, a ja będę (Linda puściła jej twarz) tutaj dowodzić, to (złapała Lindę z twarz) znaczy, że będę mogła do was w każdej chwili zadzwonić. (puściła jej twarz) Lawrence: Wręcz przeciwnie kochanie. To znaczy, że musisz sobie radzić sama. Linda: Tak. Jeśli sobie poradzisz, to wcale nie będziesz musiała dzwonić. Widzisz, jeśli chłopcy zrobią coś wpadkowego, mimo twojego nadzoru, to ty również dostaniesz szlaban. Fretka: Wow, wow, chwila. Przyłapując chłopców, przyłapię samą siebie. Lawrence: Cóż za paradoks. Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. Biorę też książkę z kalamburami. przed domem Linda i Lawrence: (odjeżdżają) Fretka: Pa mamo! Pa tato! Fineasz: Udanego wypoczynku! w nocy - pokój Fretki Fretka: (przez sen) Paryż, Francuzki, Jeremiasz, iguana gra na oboju...(obudziła się i dzwoni do Stefy) Stefa zaraz dostanę świra. Stefa: Eh będę z chwilę. Fretka: Super, dzięki, przyniesiesz coś na śniadanie? (Stefa rozłącza) Halo? rankiem - ogródek Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co robicie? I to tak wcześnie. Fineasz: Dzisiaj jest letnie przesilenie, czyli najdłuższy dzień w roku i razem z Ferbem jeszcze bardziej go wydłużymy. Izabela: I zrobiliście Statuę Wolności. Fineasz: Nie. (materiał okrywający wynalazek przyjął formę Statuy Wolności) Wow, a to ci heca. (odsłonił rakietę) A oto niesamowity słońco gron 3000! Tłum: Fantastyczny! Buford: I ma w swojej nazwie wielką liczbę! Fineasz: Ma mocny silnik na biopaliwo, więc nie zatruwa środowiska. Polecimy nim na zachód jak tylko najszybciej się da, dzięki czemu wydłużymy najdłuższy dzień lata. To nam zapewni światło słoneczne przez całą dobę, nie licząc 15 godzin dnia, co razem prawie daje 40 godzin. Buford: To niemożliwe! Doba ma tylko 24 godziny i tyle! Fineasz: Cóż i tak i nie. (odsłania układ Ziemi, księżyca i Słońca, który został przykryty płachtą, która przyjęła formę rzeźby Dyskobol) Jeśli założymy, że dzień to odległość, którą pokonuje Słońce i będziemy się poruszać cały czas na zachód... Buford: Nie, nie, nie! Daruj sobie te wasze naukowe teksty. Nie widziałem niczego, co mogłoby mnie przekonać, że wam się uda! No może poza wehikułem czasu i kolejką górską, ale oprócz tego nic! O i gdy dzięki piosence wasz dziobak wrócił do domu. A niech mnie potraficie poskromić siły natury. Fineasz: Tak wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli się w to naprawdę wierzy. Buford: Ja w to nie wierzę, dlatego to nie jest możliwe! Założę się, że to się wam nie uda! Fineasz: Zakładasz się? Buford: Tak żebyś wiedział. Jeśli przegracie, będziecie musieli oświadczyć przed wszystkimi, że nie władacie prawami fizyki i że nie udało się wam przerobić lata, a co więcej tego lata nie zrobicie już zupełnie nic! Fineasz: A co będzie, jeśli wygramy? Buford: Zjem robala. Fineasz: Buford, gdybym poprosił, zjadłbyś i teraz. Buford: A prosisz mnie? Fineasz: Nie! Buford: Dobra, to oddam ci rower, który ci zabrałem, gdy byliśmy mali. Fineasz: Mój rower. (retrospekcja) Mały Fineasz: (siedzi na rowerze) Mój bababla. Mały Buford: Mój! Mały Fineasz: Nie mój bababla. (teraźniejszość) Fineasz: A może tak. Jeśli wrócimy przed zachodem, oddasz wszystkie rowery, które zabrałeś. Mężczyzna: Mój to ten z takim dużym przednim kołem. Buford: Ale robala zjem tak, czy siak? Fineasz: Jeśli masz ochotę? Buford: Chcę zjeść robala. Izabela: Fineasz, co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz od tak rzucić na szele cały swój światopogląd, dla kilku rowerów? Buford: I robala! Fineasz: Izabelo tu nie chodzi o rowery, a o mój światopogląd. Wszyscy musimy zadać sobie jedno pytanie. (wchodzi na skrzydło) (piosenka: I believe we can) Clay Aiken: What is a summer really But a tepid month or three? Ferb: Clay Aiken? Fineasz: Zatrudniłem gwiazdora, co ty na to? Clay Aiken: If you agree with Buford That's all it will ever be And we don't need to break the laws of physics To make a day that's longer than a day We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe And stop all the naysayers from naysay... ing 'Cause I believe we can And that's the measure, the measure of a man It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned But I believe we can I believe we can Chaka Khan: Ooh, I believe, I believe we can Clay Aiken: And that's the measure, the measure of a man Chaka Khan: Oh, that's the measure of a man Fineasz: (do Ferba) Chaka Khan. Czad. Clay Aiken: We'll make it back here Chaka Khan: We'll make it back here Clay Aiken: ...to where we began... Chaka Khan: Oh... Fineasz: Gdy tylko się obudzisz, do zabawy rusz! Chaka Khan: Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing Hey where's Perry? w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba Pepe: (leży w swoim łóżku, które się obraca i wpada do bazy) Carl: E cześć Agencie P! Majora Monograma teraz nie ma, ale zostawił list. (czyta) Carl słuchaj mnie! Nie zostałem porwany, więc go nie szukajcie, to znaczy mnie. (skończył czytać) Trochę dziwne, że miał czas, by powycinać wszystkie literki z gazety. Wracając, Dundersztyc pojechał z córką na wycieczkę do Tokio, gdzie odbywa się doroczne, światowe sympozjum dobrych dowódców, na którym ma przemawiać Major Monogram. Przypadek? I to na 1000%. A zatem masz dzisiaj wolne. w kuchni Stefa: Śniadanie gotowe, to co cię gryzie? Fretka: Jeremiasz wyjechał na tydzień do Francji. Stefa: No i co? Fretka: Czy ty wiesz co mają we Francji?! Stefa: Piramidy? Fretka: Nie! Francuzki! Stefa: Daj spokój, przecież wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, że jesteście parą. Fretka: Nie oficjalnie. Nawet nie nazwał mnie swoją dziewczyną. Nawet mnie nie pocałował! To znaczy, że w Paryżu jest wolny i otoczony zewsząd przez Francuzki. Nie jestem głupia. Nawet filmy o tym robią. Stefa: Fretka, musisz wreszcie w siebie uwierzyć. Co one mają, czego ty nie masz. Fretka: Jeremiasza, niestety. Stefa: Fretka, skoro chcesz być jego dziewczyną, to nazywaj go swoim chłopakiem. Fretka: Jesteś pewna? Mam go nazwać słowem na "ch"? Stefa: A czemu nie? Fretka: Stefa i piramidy. Poważnie? Stefa: Racja, przecież stoją w Belgii. na lotnisku Dundersztyc i Vanessa: (odbierają bagaże) Vanessa: (ogląda ulotkę) Spójrz tato. Tutaj piszą, że najwyższą budowlą w Tokio jest Tokio Tower. Nawet przypomina Wieże Eiffla. Dundersztyc: No widzisz. Prawie jak we Francji. Jedzie mój bagaż! (z taśmy zdejmuje Monograma przywiązanego do wózka) Vanessa: Jak mogłeś zabrać pracę ze sobą?! Dundersztyc: Ale o co ci chodzi? Vanessa: Tato masz na wózku związanego faceta. Dundersztyc: Nie, nie Vanesso. To my mamy faceta na wózku. Monogram: Ja mam imię, jakby co. Dundersztyc: Niech będzie. Vanessa, Major Monogram, Major Monogram, Vanessa. Zadowolony? Monogram: Skaczę z radości. Dundersztyc: Idziemy złapać taksówkę. Monogram: Wolałbym limuzynę. Dundersztyc: Cicho bądź! w ogródku (ogromna mapa jest położona na domu) Fineasz: Przez urwane skrzydło, start nam się nieco opóźnił. Zatrzymany się w Tokio i w Paryżu, by uzupełnić paliwo. Izabela: Lecie do Paryża? Fineasz: Lecisz z nami? Izabela: Do miasta zakochanych? Fineasz: Tak o nim mówią. Izabela: Pytasz, czy polecę do miasta zakochanych z tobą? Fineasz: Tak, będzie fajnie. Izabela: A więc jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam... Buford: Ej mózgowcy! Lecę z wami, żebyście nie kantowali. Fineasz: Dobrze. Baljeet ty też chcesz lecieć? Baljeet: Cóż, nie bardzo. Buford: To mój bagaż podręczny. Fineasz: Dobrze. Lecimy razem. Naprawiliście to skrzydło? Chaka Khan: I guess so. We pretty much used up all The packing tape. Fineasz: Dobra. Uwaga wszyscy, czas ucieka! Fretka: (przebija się przez mapę) Fineasz co tu się dzieje!? Fineasz: Lecimy w podróż dookoła świata, żeby wydłużyć sobie najdłuższy dzień lata. Fretka: O nie, nie, nie, nie! Ja tutaj dowodzę i skoro mówię, że nigdzie dzisiaj nie polecicie, to zna... Stefa: Ej Fretka, spójrz na tę wielką mapę. Narrator: (czyta kawałek mapy) Paryż. Fretka: Będziecie w Paryżu, we Francji? Fineasz: Taki jest plan. Chcemy tam zatankować. Fretka: Jak już wspominałam, ty i ta twoja banda nigdzie nie polecicie...beze mnie. Stefa: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie Fretka! To fatalny pomysł. I spośród długiej listy twoich fatalnych pomysłów, wierz mi tak cię kocham, to jeden z najfatalniejszych. Fretka: Stefa oni bedą w Paryżu, tam jest Jeremiasz! Stefa: Obiecałaś mamie mieć i na oku. Fretka: Więc polecę razem z nimi, żeby mieć ich na oku i żeby się w coś nie wpakowali. Stefa: Czy to nie za daleka interpretacja słów twojej matki? Fretka: I to jeszcze jak. Stefa: Cóż pozdrów ode mnie Jeremiasza, a gdy będzicie w Tokio, wpadnijcie do moich kuzynów! Fineasz: (razem z cała bandą siedzi w rakiecie) Spakowałeś tę wielką mapę? Ferb: (schował poskładaną w spodniach) Fineasz: Wow umiesz składać papier. Czy wszyscy gotowi? Buford: Gotój się na przegraną! (zamykają rakietę i odpalają silnik) Fineasz: E Ferb. Ferb: (chowa pod ziemię dom) Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy schowajcie stoliki i zapnijcie pasy, bo z chwilę startuje... (rakieta ruszyła) (dom znów się wysunął) Adyson: No dziewczęta mamy niecałe 40 godzin, żeby posprzątać i przygotować przyjęcie! Już, już, już! Clay Aiken: Who left her in charge? Adyson: (podaje mu grabie) Masz przydaj się na coś! Clay Aiken: You know, we're only booked for the hour! rakieta leci nad oceanem Fineasz: I jak wam się podoba Ocean Spokojny? Buford: Bardziej mi się podobały deszcze niespokojne. Fineasz: Za chwilę będziemy w Tokio! na Tokio Tower Vanessa: Napisali, że Tokio Tower jest najwyższą, samonośną, stalową konstrukcją na świecie. Dundersztyc: Zobacz, zobacz! Chłopak spadł z roweru! Vanessa: Ale nic tutaj nie piszą o wielkim balonie z wodą. Tato! Dundersztyc: Ładny prawda? Vanessa: Przecież to miały być nasze wakacje! Dundersztyc: I będziemy mieć wakacje, jak tylko Major Monogram zrzuci ten balon na doroczne, światowe sympozjum dobrych dowódców. Monogram: Nigdy nie wezmę udziału w tak głupim, szkolnym dowcipie. Zszargałbym sobie reputację, moja opinia ległaby...o widzę do czego zmierzasz. Dundersztyc: Tak najlepsze jest to, że brak twojego przywództwa położy kres działalności eee...jak się nazywa ta wasza organizacja? Monogram: To O.B.F.S, czyli Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu. Dundersztyc: Dobra, więc położę kres działalności O.B.F.Su, chyba? Wow ten skrót rzeczywiście wcale nie jest fajny. Monogram: Mówiłem. w rakiecie Fineasz: Panie i panowie przed nami Tokio. Fretka: Może odwiedziny rodzinę Stefy. Fineasz: Już od dawna na nas czekają. Jesteśmy (rakieta ląduje bez podwozia) Fineasz: Ups. (wysuwa podwozie) Tak coś czułem, że się podwozie nie wysunęło. Ferb: (wychodzi z rakiety i podchodzi do staruszki) Kon'nichiwa! Suteishi no tomodachidesu. (Dzieńdobry, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Stefy.) Babcia: Ej ludzie, przyjechali Fineasz i Ferb! Mężczyzna: (uderza w talerz) Kuzynki Stefy: (wybiegają z domu) Fineasz: Wow, Stefa ma bardzo liczną rodzinę! (piosenka: Witajcie w Tokio) Kuzynki Stefy: Witajcie w Tokio, miło nam powitać was. Bardzo tu lubimy gości, więc witamy w Tokio! Fineasz: Macie może trochę oleju roślinnego? Musimy uzupełnić paliwo. Kuzynka Stefy: Pewnie, babcia prowadzi restaurację z tempurą. Mamy moc niezwykłych rozrywek, a wszyscy bawić lubią się. I chociaż gramy w piłkę, to inaczej niż wy! Tu siatkówka od dawna naszym sportem narodowym jest, a gdy upał nam dokucza, w cieniu chowamy się. Fineasz: Wielkie dzięki! Pozdrowimy od was Stefę! (rakiet odlatuje) Tokio to fajne miasto! Fretka: Mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie łapię. na Tokio Tower Monogram: W agencji nigdy nie uwierzą, że to właśnie ja zrzuciłem ten balon. Dundersztyc: Uwierzą, uwierzą, ponieważ przyznasz się do tego przed kamerami na oczach całego świata. Monogram: Nie zmusisz mnie do tego. Mam nerwy ze stali, żelazną wolę i złote zęby i miedziane nerki. Jestem w 30% z metalu. Dundersztyc: O rany, pewnie masz problemy na lotniskach. Monogram: Ażebyś wiedział. Ale tak, czy inaczej się nie przyznam. Dundersztyc: (rusza dolną wargą Monograma) To ja Major Monogram. To ja zrzuciłem ten balon. Własnie się zmoczyłem. (puścił) He? Monogram: Cóż, teraz już rozumiem. To było bardzo przekonujące. Vanessa: Tato, nasz wspólny wyjazd był tylko przykrywką! Mam dość! Skoro nie chcesz spędzać czasu ze mną, to i ja nie chcę z tobą! Dundersztyc: Ale zaczekaj! Dokąd idziesz?! Vanessa: Na lotnisko i polecę prosto do Paryża! Pepe: (spuścił się po linie z helikoptera) Vanessa: Cześć Pepe! Sama skoro tak stawiasz sprawę! Dundersztyc: Vanesso nie! Masz nasze czeki podróżne! Vanessa: Czeki podróżne, no wiesz? Dundersztyc: E powiedziałem czek? Nie, nie, nie, nie, ale ja chcę spędzić z tobą czas! Słuchaj, zrzucę ten balon teraz i razem pojedziemy...(Pepe kopie Dundersztyca i skacze na niego, a ten wypuścił pilota, który się zepsuł) Monogram: Motyla noga! Yh nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale czy e, ten przycisk powinien tak migać? Dundersztyc: (jest przytrzymywany przez Pepe) Tak, to znaczy, że się włączył. (balon zaczął się kręcić) Vanessa: Coś czarno to widzę. (balon zepchnął ją z wierzy) Dundersztyc: Nie, Vanesso! Nie! Vanessa: Aaaaaa! (spadła na przelatującą rakietę Fineasza i Ferba) Dundersztyc: Widzieliście to, złapali ją! rakieta Vanessa: (leży na szybie) Ferb? Ferb: Vanessa? Fineasz: Gdziebyśmy nie pojechali, Ferb zna wszystkich. Otwierają wejście do rakiety Vanessa: (wchodzi do rakiety) Dzięki. Fineasz: Dobrze, że akurat przelatywaliśmy. Dokąd cię podrzucić? Vanessa: A bo ja wiem. A dokąd lecicie? Fineasz: Zatankujemy w Paryżu i wracamy do domu. Vanessa: Mogę lecieć z wami? Fineasz: Pewnie! (rakieta odlatuje) na wieży Dundersztyc: Ej chwila, uratowaliście ją i teraz uciekacie, jak jacyś oh...! Mam co do was mieszane uczucia. Pepe: (rozwiązuje Monograma) Dundersztyc: O Pepe Panie Dziobaku, skąd się tu wziąłeś? Mógłbyś mnie podwieźć? Nie mam transportu. Monogram: Chyba żartujesz. Dundersztyc: Nie, muszę ratować córkę. To poważna sprawa! No proszę, proszę, proszę, no proszę, bardzo proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę... Monogram: Dobrze, ale gdy wrócimy do domu, odpowiesz kochaniutki, za wszystko co tutaj zrobiłeś. Dundersztyc: Że jak? I tak miałeś tu przyjechać i... (stanął na pilota do wyrzutni balona) (balon zostaje wystrzelony w powietrze) Dundersztyc: O, a co do wystrzelenia tego balonu na orbitę (znów rusza ustami Majora Monograma)...to ja to zrobiłem. (puścił) Monogram: Przestań już! I może byś tak wreszcie umył ręce. W Himalajach - rakieta Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy, wypatrujcie Klimbaloona! Fretka: Klimbaloona? Fineasz: Tak Klimbaloona. Starego stroju kąpielowego, który mieszka w Himalajach. Fretka: Znowu coś wymyślasz. Fineasz: No wiesz.. czy ja potrafiłbym, wymyślić coś takiego? (włączył się alarm w wskaźniku wysokościowym) Fretka: Co to? Narrator: (czyta wskaźnik) Wysokość. Fineasz: O, oł! Nie braliśmy pod uwagę takiego obciążenia. Fretka: Czy to opóźni nasz przylot do Paryża? Fineasz: Hm, odpowiem ci za jakieś dwie sekundy. (wlecieli między dwie góry, które oderwały skrzydła rakiecie) Fineasz: Fretka. Fretka: Tak? Fineasz: To bardzo opóźni nasz przylot do Paryża. (wylądowali, zjechali ze stoku, przeskoczyli przepaść i wylądowali w górskiej dolinie) Klimbaloon: (przechodzi obok rakiety) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na... Fineasz: A ty myślałaś, że zmyślam. w poduszkowcu Pepe Monogram: Czy mamy chociaż blade pojęcie, dokąd mamy lecieć? Dundersztyc: Na szczęście Vanessa ma kolczyki, które jej kupiłem. To malutkie urządzenia naprowadzające. Widzicie, źródło sygnału jest niedaleko, ale się porusza. W tę stronę! Juhu! Drużyna Dundersztyca gazu! Co miałbym wam pozwolić wymyślić nazwę, wy Organiazcjo Bez Fajnego Skrótu. w górskiej dolinie Buford: No to chyba przegracie! Baljeet: Hej, zdaje się, że mój wujek Sabu mieszka niedaleko stąd! Może on nam pomoże? Fineasz: Super, to idziemy. Fretka: Nie ma mowy, ja tu zostaję! Vanessa: A ja jej potowarzyszę! Fineasz: Dobrze, wkrótce wrócimy. (odchodzą) Vanessa: Ferb to skrót od jakiego imienia? Fretka: Ja.. nie wiem. na górze Sabu: (medytuje) Baljeet: Jest w domu! Sabu: A, Baljeet z przyjaciółmi! Spodziewałem się was. Baljeet: Naprawdę? Sabu: Skądże, tylko tak mówimy, żeby nastraszyć turystów. Fineasz: E, wujku Sabu, czy tu tutaj mieszkasz? Sabu: Tak, chociaż kiepsko tu z dojazdem. Kiedyś bardzo mi to przeszkadzało, ale potem wybudowałem moją fabrykę i teraz inni mają problem z dojazdem do mnie. (wchodzą do fabryki) Fineasz: Co produkujecie? Sabu: Cierpliwości, mamy o tym całą piosenkę. (piosenka: Guma tu, Guma tam) Sabu: Guma tu, guma tam. Oto właśnie mój gumowy kram. Guma tu, guma tam. Ja na gumie się najlepiej znam. Tutaj sprawdzamy jej rozciągliwość, tutaj sprawdzamy jak odbija się. Tutaj dodajemy wodorowęglany, ich długich nazw nawet nie pamiętam sam! Tutaj sprawdzamy jej elastyczność, tutaj sprawdzamy jej sprężystość. Tutaj odpocząć mogą tancerze, mamy też lodówkę, która mrozi na kość. Guma tu, guma tam. Oto właśnie mój gumowy kram. Guma tu, guma tam. Ja na gumie się najlepiej znam. Produkujemy gumowe paski, } gumowe paski - innego nic! Żadnych pamiątek, czy upominków, co bardzo mocno ocierają się o kicz. Ni fortepianów, ani słodkich soków, ani suwaków błyskawicznych lub nie. Wiatraków również nie znajdziecie tu! To fabryka gum! Guma tu, guma tam. Oto właśnie mój gumowy kram. Guma tu, guma tam. Ja na gumie się najlepiej znam! Fineasz: Więc co produkujecie? Sabu: O, no to jeszcze raz! Fineasz: Nie, nie, nie, ja tylko żartowałem. Czy możemy to pożyczyć? w górskiej dolinie Fretka: Ah, nie mam tutaj zasięgu! Vanessa: Może na szczycie będzie trochę lepszy sygnał. poduszkowiec Pepe Dundersztyc: Widzę ją! Wchodzi po tym stromym urwisku! Szybko, trzeba lądować! Monogram: Teren jest zbyt niebezpieczny! Musisz skoczyć ze spadochronem. Tu masz spadochron, google, maskę tlenową. Dundersztyc: Macie tu chyba wszystko! A macie gorące kakao...! (zostaje wystrzelony z poduszkowca, spada w śnieg i toczy się w wielką kulę sturlając się z urwiska) Vanessa: Czy ty też słyszysz jakiś hałas? rakieta Fineasz: (razem z resztą mocują gumy) Gdy wróci Fretka z Vanessą, będziemy mogli... Fretka: (razem z Vanessą uciekają przed kulą śnieżną) Startujcie! Startujcie! Startujcie! Fineasz: Ferb, chyba powinniśmy startować. Ferb: (przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce, ale silnik nie odpala) Fretka: Startujcie! Startujcie! Fineasz: Ferb, zalewasz silnik. Ferb: Wcale nie zalewam Fretka: Startujcie! Vanessa: (wpadła pod kulę, która ją wystrzeliła do rakiety) Aaaaaa...! Fineasz: Uwaga! Vanessa: (upadła na wysuwane siedzenie) Fretka: Włączcie silnik! Włączcie sil... (spadła z uskoku skalnego) (ukala uskoczyła z uskoku i uderzyła rakietę strącając ją w przepaść) Fretka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! No i jak ja to niby wytłumaczę mamie! Klimbaloon: (podchodzi do urwiska) Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na... Fretka: Co ty nie powiesz! Klimbaloon: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na... (rakieta dzięki kulom z gumy odbiła się i udało się uruchomić silnik) Fineasz: Fretka, wskakuj! Fretka: (wchodzi do rakiety) Fineasz: A teraz mocno się trzymaj! (odlecieli) Dundersztyc: (w kuli śnieżnej doleciał do Pepe i Monograma) Aaaa! (kula się rozbiła) Monogram: No i jak poszło? (piosenka: Dziś przeskoczymy świat) W podróż wybierzmy się! Tyle jest pięknych miejsc! Ale ucieka nam czas! Więc lepiej zbierzmy się, i razem przeskoczmy świat! Skaczmy najdalej co sił, to chyba Bałtyk był! Sprawdziłem mój GPS, i dobrze wiem już, że dziś przeskoczymy świat! Nad Chińskim Murem skok w dal! Miniemy Taj Mahal! I hopsa do Rzymskiego Koloseum, Koloseum! To szalona podróż więc, gdy wszystko zobaczyć chcesz, nawet nie mrugnij bo, coś przegapisz, coś przegapisz! Na chwile chciałby stanąć każdy z nas! Lecz musimy z słońcem wciąż gnać! Zawieszenie Gumowe, kadłub i skrzydła dwa, odrzutowy silnik. To dzięki nim dziś przeskoczymy świat! A to nie wszystko wszak, lecimy prawie jak ptak! Czy zapomniałem wspomnieć, że będziemy dziś skakać! Skakać, skakać, skakać, skakać, skakać! Skakać skakać skakać skakać! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Fineasz: Straciliśmy gumki, ale na szczęście rozbijemy się w Paryżu. Fretka: I co w tym dobrego?! Fineasz: He, nie chciałaś przylecieć do Paryża? Fretka: No tak chciałam. (rakieta spada w dół) Wszyscy: Aaaaaa...! Fretka: Ale teraz mam mieszane uczucia! (rakieta wpadła do Sekwany W Paryżu i rozbili się na betonowym brzegu przy moście) Fineasz: (otwiera rakietę) No i dotarliśmy do Paryża! Potrzebne nam części, więc się rozdzielmy. Buford: Moje spodnie już się rozdzieliły. w poduszkowcu Pepe Dundersztyc: (trzyma urządzenie do góry nogami) Według mojego SPG Vanessa jest w mieście o nazwie Żyrap. Hm? Pepe: (odwraca mu SPG) Dundersztyc: O Paryż. Teraz to brzmi logicznie. Jak miło, bo od bardzo dawna chciała tam pojechać. Paryż Fineasz: W porządku, zatem się rozdzielmy. Fretka poszukaj Jeremiasza. Fretka: Ma się rozumieć! (odchodzi) Fineasz: Baljeet i Buford rozejrzyjcie się za paliwem. Buford: Przegracie i tak, ale lubię się rozglądać! (odchodzą z Baljeetem) Fineasz: Ferb ty pójdziesz na Wierzę Eiffla i zrób odczyt najkorzystniejszych wiatrów. Vanessa: (przyjeżdża na skuterze) Wskakuj! Ferb: (zakłada kask i wsiada na skuter) Fineasz: Vanesso pożyczyłaś skuter? Vanessa: E tak, pożyczyłam. (odjeżdża z Ferbem) Fineasz: A ja poszukam zapasowych części. Izabelo poszukamy razem? Izabela: Tak! To znaczy, znaczy, tak jasne, niech będzie. Mogę iść z tobą. Cześć II w Paryżu - Fretka Fretka: Dobra, Jeremiasz mieszka w hotelu "La Poubelle". La Poubelle, La Poubelle, La Poubelle... (zaczepia Francuzkę) Uh, e "pardonaise-moi madam. Francuzka: Oui. Fretka: E... (wyciąga słownik) Un moment. (czyta) Czy wie pani... Oh "Povaise-vous" jak dojść em, e. Francuzka: Czy wskazać pani drogę? Na szczęście mówię po angielsku. Fretka: Tak mówię po angielsku - "Parlais anglais". Uh, "ou est la Hotel Poubelle"? Francuzka: Jest dosłownie za rogiem. Fretka: Oh, jak będzie za rogiem, za rogiem, za rogiem, e oh "guan de La rou-ee"? Francuzka: Oui. Fretka: Oh, lepiej dajmy spokój. Sama znajdę. (odchodzi i za rogiem zauważa hotel) Hej, Hotel Poubelle, był dosłownie za rogiem! Hehe! Widzę go, Jere... (zauważa Jeremiasza rozmawiającego z innymi ludźmi) Jeremiasz: (dostaje loda od młodej Francuzki) Oh, merci. Jeremiasz i Francuzi: (śmieją się) Fretka: (chowa się za latarnią i smutna odchodzi. W kadr wchodzi smutny mim, który wypuszcza czerwony balonik) Paryż - Fineasz i Izabela Izabela: A tak szczerze, co sądzisz o mieście zakochanych? Fineasz: Mają tu z mało części do samolotu. Izabela: Za bardzo się przejmujesz. Powinieneś się odprężyć i cieszyć chwilą. (piosenka: Paryż, miłość i my) Izabela: Moglibyśmy usiąść gdzieś i razem zjeść crêpe sucrée. Fineasz: Z markizy można by zrobić żagiel, albo spadochron, w zależności od sytuacji. Izabela: Kwiaty pachną słodko tak, w cieniu wielkiej Wieży Eiffla. Fineasz: Ciekawe czy zostały im jakieś części zapasowe. Nity bardzo by się przydały. Izabela: Oh, Fineasz. Zamówimy sobie crème brûlée, Fineasz: Ej, zobacz jaki fajny dopalacz. Izabela: Tak pięknie tutaj jest. Paryż, miłość i my. (Paryż, miłość i my) Paryż, miłość i my. Ferb: Paryż, miłość i my Jeśli nie chcesz sera jeść, galeryjki zwiedźmy dwie. Fineasz: Ciekawe, czy farby olejne można wykorzystać. Na przykład jako paliwo Izabela: Czyż to nie cudowny dzień? Czy kupisz mi berecik ten? Fineasz: To mi przypomina, że przydadzą się kaski. Izabela: Dlaczego nie dostrzega wciąż mnie? Spacerując tak po Champs-Élysées? Paryż, miłość i my. (Paryż, miłość i my) (Paryż, miłość i my) Tak pragnę, by wyszeptał "mon chérie, je t'aime". Lecz on naprawić tylko chce samolot ten. Paryż, miłość i my. (Paryż, miłość i my) Paryż, miłość i my. (Paryż, miłość i my) Paryż, miłość i my... (Paryż, miłość i my....) Mim: (wypuścił czerwony balonik) Sprzedawca balonów: (goni mima) Ej ty, oddawaj moje balony! Paryż - Baljeet i Buford Baljeet: Słuchaj Buford, możesz się zachowywać nagannie w naszym kraju, ale teraz jesteśmy w Europie, ojczyźnie kultury i dobrych manier. (wchodzą do restauracji) Więc pozwól, że ja będę mówić. (podchodzi do conseureuge'a) Przepraszam pana! Czy moglibyśmy dostać z waszej kuchni zużyty olej kuchenny? Conseureuge: Nie! Baljeet: Oh, jacy ci Francuzi są nieuprzejmi. Buford: Odsuń się skrzacie! Baljeet: Tylko nie rób nikomu krzywdy. Buford: Excuses-moi, munsieur. Oú avez-vous des huiles de cuisson usagées que nous aurions pu? Conseuteuge: Oczywiście. Buford: (do Baljeeta) Tylko piśnij o tym komukolwiek. Paryż - Fineasz i Izabela Fineasz: (ogląda jak mężczyzna zdejmuje z budynku dwie duże, atrapowe bagietki) Pardonnez-moi monsieur, czy chce to pan wyrzucić? Mężczyzna: C'est les ordes. Izabela: (do Fineasza) Myślisz o samolocie, prawda? Fineasz: Pewnie, a o czym. (odchodzi) Izabela: Cóż, zawsze możemy zjeść plastkiowe bagiety. Paryż - Wieża Eiffle - Vanessa i Ferb Vanessa: Sama nie wiem Ferb, w końcu to mój tata i nie mogę winić go, że jest zajęty. Problem w tym, że dla niego chyba praca jest ważniejsza ode mnie. Nie mam żadnego pomysłu. Ferb: (robi odczyt najkorzystniejszych wiatrów) Czasami, kiedy się kogoś kocha, należy wyjść mu naprzeciw. Vanessa: Naprzeciw mówisz. Hm... Ferb: (zobaczył sklep z kwiatami) Vanessa: ...sądzisz, że powinnam się zainteresować jego pracą. Mogłabym, ale on łamie prawo i nie mogę...(zauważa, że Ferb zniknął) Ferb? Dundersztyc, Pepe i Monogram: (podlatują do Vanessy) Dundersztyc: Vanesso, przybyliśmy ci z pomocą. Vanessa: Tato, właśnie chciałam...czekaj! Niby jacy my? Dundersztyc: Mam szofera. Pamiętasz tych dżentelmenów? Monogram: Witaj młoda damo. Vanessa: Jak mogłeś znów zabrać ze sobą pracę! Dundersztyc: Jaką pracę? Aha, mówisz o nich. Nie, nie, Major Monobrew i Pepe Pan Dziobak pomogli mi cię odnaleźć. Monogram: Monobrew? Dundersztyc: Nie kwękaj, masz nad oczami jedną kreskę, zupełnie jakby ją, masz dosłownie jedną brew i przestań narzekać! Monogram: (do Pepe) Po powrocie odbiorę Carlowi nożyczki. Dundersztyc: Vanesso, proszę cię, przemierzyłem pól świata, żeby cię odnaleźć. Vanessa: Pól świata? Dundersztyc: Tak, dosłownie pól świata. Vanessa: Wyszedłeś mi naprzeciw. Dunderszyc: Zdaje się, że można tak powiedzieć. Vanessa: To właśnie zrobiłeś. Wiesz co tato, przesuń się, lecę razem z tobą! (wchodzi do rakiety poduszkowca) Dundersztyc: To wspaniale córeczko. Może ich namówimy na wycieczkę po Paryżu. Moglibyśmy wstąpić do muzeum gilotyn. Monogram: Fuj! (odlatują) Ferb: (wrócił z różą, ale nie zastał Vanessy, tylko zobaczył ją odlatującą w poduszkowcu) Vanessa: Ferb, dziękuję za wszystko! Paryż - przy rakiecie Buford i Baljeet: (napełniają bak rakiety zdobytym olejem) Fineasz: Bagietki przymocowane. Tak, dzięki nim przepłyniemy Atlantyk. Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadliśmy? Izabela: Właśnie, dlaczego. Ferb: (przychodzi) Fineasz: Hej Ferb, gdzie Vanessa? Ferb: Poleciała z kimś innym. Fineasz: Przykro mi, myślałem, że ty i ona, No wiesz, chłopak, dziewczyna, sami w mieście zakochanych. Myślałem, że oboje jesteście sobie pisani. Izabela: (zdenerwowała się tym co mówił Fineasz i złamała ołówek) Fineasz: Izabelo, mówiłaś coś? Izabela: Złamałam ołówek. Ferb: (daje jej swój ołówek) Fretka: (przychodzi) Fineasz: Czołem Fretka i jak poszło? Co u Jeremiasz? Fretka: Więc widziałam go, ale nie podeszłam. Fineasz: O przykro mi, myślałem, że no wiesz, że ty i on, chłopak, dziewczyna sami w mieście zakochanych. Izabela: (znowu się wściekła, tym razem wybuchła jej głowa) Fineasz: Izabelo! (była to tylko wyobraźnia) Izabelo, wszystko gra? Izabela: W deche. Fineasz: (do Fretki) Więc co się stało? Fretka: (siedzi w rakiecie) Cóż, myślisz, że kogoś znasz, aż dostrzegasz, że on ma inne, własne życie i wtedy czujesz się dziwnie. Fineasz: Chodzi o nauczyciela w sklepie spożywczym, czy o dobrego znajomego, który nagle zaczął chodzić w berecie? Fretka: E, raczej to pierwsze. Fineasz: To dobrze, bo zastanawiałem się, czy kupić beret. Fretka: Sęk w tym, że Jeremiasz wyglądał, jakby świetnie się tu bawił i dotarło do mnie, że przyjechałam z powodu głupiej obsesji. A jeśli nie chce mnie widywać i przyjechał tu by Ode mnie odpocząć? Fineasz: Przypomnij sobie piosenkę. Musisz tylko w siebie uwierzyć. Baljeet: (razem z Bufordem wciąż tankuje rakietę) Fretka nie słyszała tej piosenki. Buford: Właśnie, była wtedy w domu. Fineasz: Co, nie słyszałaś Claya i Chaki Khan? Fretka: E, najwyraźniej. Fineasz: To niedobrze. Ale chodziło w niej o to, że trzeba się nie poddawać. Fretka: Tobie łatwo tak mówić. Zrobiliście tyle rzeczy. Lato należy do was. Fineasz: Lato wcale do nas nie należy. Lato należy do wszystkich, czyli do ciebie też. Musisz tylko w to uwierzyć. Fretka: Moje życie to cała seria porażek. Prawdę mówiąc ciężko mi uwierzyć w cokolwiek. Fineasz: Ale poleciałaś z nami. Wtedy to jeszcze był samolot. To znaczy, że wierzyłaś w nas. Ferb: A my wierzymy w ciebie. Fineasz: A ponieważ silna wiara w jednych przekłada się na drugich, ty również wierzysz w siebie. Fretka: Wierzę? Fineasz: Poza tym widziałaś wszystkie wynalazki, które zbudowaliśmy. Fretka: Faktycznie, widziałam! Fineasz: (razem z Ferbem wchodzi do rakiety) Tak, jesteś Fretką Flynn, kierowcą monster trucków, królową Marsa. Fretka: Cóż, jestem Fretka Flynn! Fineasz: I o to chodzi! Fretka: Racja jestem Fretka Flynn, tancerka! Fineasz: I tak trzymaj! Fretka: (wchodzi na silnik) Podróżniczka! Fineasz: Nie zepsuj silnika. Fretka: Jestem Fretka Flynn, Cou De Crayon! Jeremiasz: (zauważył Fretkę z mostu obok rakiety) Fretka? Fretka: Jeremiasz? Jeremiasz: Więc to ty. Jechałem właśnie taksówką i nagle cię zobaczyłem. Co ty tutaj robisz? Fretka: Moi bracia chcieli oblecieć dookoła świat. Jeremiasz: Twoi bracia, już rozumiem. Fineasz: (razem z Ferbem, Izabelą, Bufordem i Baljeetem siedzi w rakiecie) Ups! W domu już poranek. Musimy się spieszyć. (odbijają od brzegu) Ej Fretka, za chwilę ruszamy! Fretka: (rakieta porusza się z prądem rzeki) Co? Jeszcze nie! (do Jeremiasza) Muszę ci o czymś koniecznie powiedzieć. Jeremiasz: Naprawdę, o czym? Fretka: Chciałam ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale gdy cię przed hotelem, jak stałeś z tą dziewczyną z lodami. Jeremiasz: Fretka, czy ty mnie śledzisz? Fretka: Nie, nie! Chodzi o to, gdy cię zobaczyłam...(wpływają pod most, na którym stoi Jeremiasz) ...wyglądałeś jak mój nauczyciel w bercie. Jeremiasz: Myślałem, że moja dziewczyna ma do mnie zaufanie. Fretka: Jeremiasz, użyłeś słowa na "dz"? Jeremiasz: Pewnie, że użyłem. (przechodzi na drugą stronę mostu przez korek samochodowy) Zaczekaj! (unika gołębi wylatujących spod mostu) Użyłem słowa na "dz", chyba cię tym nie wystraszylem. Fretka: (wypływają spod mostu) Nie, ponieważ ty jesteś moim słowem na "ch". Jeremiasz: Zatem moja "dz" masz ochotę na "c"? Fretka: Może. (zamyka oczy i ustawia się do pocałunku, ale rakieta odpływa od mostu) Jeremiasz: E, Fretka? Fretka: Jestem gotowa, możesz całować. Jeremiasz: Fretka! Fretka: (otworzyła oczy i zorientowała się, że odpływa) Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Jeremiasz: Czekaj, nie zostawiaj mnie tu! Wyjdź przy następnym moście! Fretka: Nie mogę, odpowiadam z chłopców i, i muszę być odpowiedzialna. Widzimy sie za tydzień mój chłopaku! Fineasz: Fretka, usiądź, dobrze ci radzę. Fretka: (siada w rakiecie) Izabela: Nie przejmuj się tak, tydzień minie nawet się nie obejrzysz. Ty miałaś scenę miłosną na moście. Buford: Miłość jest płótnem malowanym przez naturę i hawtowanym przez naszą wyobraźnię. Baljeet: No wiesz, cytujesz Voltaite'a. Buford: Nic nie poradzę. W Paryżu zawsze się rozklejam. Fineasz: Jest 1600, płyniemy bagietko łodzią, zatankowaną olejem po ślimakach. Mam dobre przeczucia. Uwaga wszyscy, złapcie się czegoś. (odpala silnik rakietowy) Oh, o tak! < (odepchnięta woda przez rakietę polewa mima, który stoi na brzegu, zmywają z niego farbę) Mim: Ej ludzie, ja umiem mówić! Fineasz: (do Ferba) Dopłyniemy do zatoki Le Havre, z nią nie ma już nic, tylko ocean i kilka małych wysepek. Będziemy w domu w try miga. He może być mały problem. (płyną na duży tankowiec) poduszkowiec Pepe Dundersztyc: Ej patrzcie to mój wielki balon z wodą! (balon uderzył w wodę i wybił rakietę Fineasza i Ferba, która przepłynęła nad tankowcem) (piosenka: Gońmy słońce co sił) '' Gońmy słońce co sił! ( Gońmy co sił ) Gońmy słońce co sił! ( Gońmy co sił ) Dopóki na ustach uśmiech, nie spocznie nikt! (''przepływają obok kutra) Rybak #1: Widzisz to co ja, piątka dzieciaków w odrzutowej bułko łodzi na środku Atlantyku. Rybak #2: Ah, to mi przypomina Karen Johnson. Rybak #1: Tobie wszystko przypomina Karen Johnson. Rybak #2: Nie cierpię być marynarzem. Gońmy słońce co sił! ( Gońmy co sił ) Gońmy słońce co sił! ( Gońmy co sił ) Dopóki na ustach uśmiech, nie spocznie nikt! Fineasz: (zaczął mówić podczas ostatniego wersu) (do Ferba) Na razie wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Dzięki tej fali nadrobiliśmy stracony czas. Może nawet wrócimy do domu przed czasem. No wiesz, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie niespodzianek. Ferb: (wypada mu ster) Fineasz: O takich! Właśnie o tym mówiłem. (po kolei wypadają części) I o tym też, o tym też. Dokładnie takie niespodzianki miałem przed chwilą na myśli. (z rakiety zostały same fotele) na wyspie Fineasz: To było nasze najgorsze lądowanie. Zdaje się, że każde jest coraz gorsze. Fretka: (biegnie do rakiety) Fineasz, to nie nasze miasto, tylko bezludna wyspa! Jesteśmy na niej jedynie my, kilka palemek i tłusty baran! Buford: Ej! Fretka: Nie mówię o tobie baranie, tylko o nim! (wskazuje na pożywiającego się barana) Baran: (zasmucił się) Fretka: Miałam się wami zaopiekować. Nie wzięłam pod uwagę, że możemy wcale nie wrócić do domu. Nikt nie wie gdzie jesteśmy i Jeremiasz już nigdy mnie nie pocałuj. To koniec naszej miłości! Buford: (do Fineasza) Haha, czyli przegracie! Fineasz: Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że utknąłeś tu razem z nami. Buford: To nieważne, wygrywam! (śmieje się)...skończyłem. Baljeet: Czy masz pomysł jak wydostać się z tej wyspy? Fineasz: Musimy tylko naprawić łódź. Fretka: (zdesperowana leży na piasku) Niby jak?! Fineasz: Wystarczy jedynie wykorzystać wyobraźnię. Na przykład z tych dwóch palm można zrobić tratwę i zamontować na niej silnik odrzutowy. Oh, niestety nie mamy już żadnej siekiery i nawet nie mamy silnika. O już wiem! Zaprzęgniemy badana do pasa napędowego, który będzie...o niestety nie mamy też pasa, ani żadnego zaprzęgu. Buford: Nie wspominając, że się wam nie uda, hahahahahaha! Fineasz: Uda się nam! Przecież mamy jeszcze, e, mamy siedzenia, jedną gumową taśmę i mamy...piasek! Buford: Ej, to może zróbmy klepsydrę, by widzieć jak ucieka czas. w Paryżu Dundersztyc: (razem z Vanessą wysiada z poduszkowca) Dzięki za podwózkę! Monogram: Zanim odejdziesz, mamy jeszcze jedną sprawę. Dundersztyc: Poważnie, jaką?! Pepe: (zakłada Dundersztycowi kajdanki) Monogram: To kajdanki! Dundersztyc: Wiem co to kajdanki, nie jestem durniem! (do Pepe) Piśnij choćby jedno słówko. Monogram: Lista twoich niecnych wykroczeń jest dłuższa od twoich ramion. Dundersztyc: Ah, faktycznie mam bardzo długie ramiona. Monogram i Pepe: (zabierają Dundersztyca) Vanessa: Ale to nasze wakacje! Monogram: Bez obaw młoda damo. Dokończenie wasze wspólne wakacje za 10 do 20 lat. Dundersztyc: Zniszczę całą moją kartotekę. Zrobiłem nawet kartoteko-niszczator, tylko nie mogłem go podłączyć. Widzieliście, jakie tu mają gniazdka elektryczne. Dobrze chociaż, że wiedzą, co to jest prąd. Vanessa: Ani kroku dalej! (celuje w nich suszarką symulując, że jest to pistolet) Ręce precz od szalonego naukowca! Dundersztyc: (razem z Monogramem i Pepe myśli, że Vanessa ma broń) Vanesso, jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Ty też jesteś zła. Vanessa: (zabiera Dundersztyca do poduszkowca) Nie jestem zła. Wsiadaj, zanim się zorientują, że to zwykła suszarka do włosów. (odlatują) Dundersztyc: To suszarka do włosów? Vanessa: Tak, kupiłam ją w Tokio. Dundersztyc: Super, ale gdy w nich celowałaś, nie wiedzieli, że to zwykła suszarka. Co oznacza, że jesteś troszeczkę zła. Vanessa: Dobrze tato, może i jestem troszeczkę zła. Dundersztyc: Wiedziałem. Bez obaw, nie rozpłaczę się. Monogram: No to przepadła kolejna para kajdanek. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chętnie wybiorę się na rewię. Widzimy się w firmie! (odchodzi) na wyspie Fineasz: (kopie dziurę w poszukiwaniu przydatnych materiałów do budowy) Tu muszą być jakieś minerały, lub cokolwiek co może się przydać! Przecież my nie możemy tutaj utknąć! Izabela: (odchodzi od grupy, siada przed zachodem słońca i płacze) Ferb: (podaje jej chustkę) Izabela: Dzięki Ferb. Już sama nie wiem co począć. Zwiedzaliśmy Paryż, najbardziej romantyczne miasto na świecie, a on? Nawet mnie nie zauważył. Chyba po prostu się poddam. Spójrz na niego! Fineasz: (wychyla się z dołu) Patrzcie, mam gąbkę i rozgwiazdę! Jestem pewien, że można coś z nich zrobić. Ah, no nie, to idiotyczne! (powraca do kopania) Izabela: Jakbym wcale nie istniała. Dałabym wszystko, żeby tylko usiadł przy mnie i podziwiał ten piękny zachód słońca. Ferb: (odchodzi) Fineasz: (podbiega do Izabeli) Możemy, możemy wykopać tunel pod morzem, a potem by można by, może tak, e może. Nic, nic, nic, nic nie można zrobić. Jak, ja nie, ja nie wierzę, że już na zawsze zostaniemy na tej, e... (siada obok Izabeli) Lepiej usiądźmy i obejrzymy ten piękny zachód słońca. Izabela: Nie. Fineasz: Co? Izabela: Nie! (wstaje) Nie będziesz podziwiać tego pięknego zachodu słońca! Fineasz: Nie będę? Izabela: Zbudowałeś miejską kolejkę górską, roboty i pałac na drzewie i do licha podróżowałeś w czasie, dwukrotnie! Fineasz: Ale na tej wyspie nie ma nic co można wykorzystać. Izabela: Ale tak nie mówi Fineasz, którego ko....lorowa bluzka mi się podoba. Pokazałeś nam na mapie, że jest to wykonalne i nie pozwolę ci teraz tak siedzieć i... Fineasz: Mapa! Właśnie, Izabelo jesteś super! (przytula Izabelę) Ej Ferb, obejrzyjmy tę mapę! Ferb: (rozkłada ogromną mapę) Fineasz: Dobra, jesteśmy tutaj, a chcemy dotrzeć tam. I mamy na to jakieś 11 minut. Izabelo złap za Madagaskar i przesuń go do samego Ohio. A Fretka, ty złap Andy i zagnij je tak, żeby dotknęły Grenlandii. Fretka: Zaginanie mapy wcale nie sprawi, że te miejsca będą bliżej siebie. Fineasz: Wiem, wiem, wiem, wiem. Przyłóż tutaj. Buford przyłóż Australię do Afryki. Baljeet Hawaje do Japonii. Nie, nie, nie, na wschód. Nie na zachód, bo porwiesz mapę. Dobrze podejdźcid tutaj. Buford zagnij ją wzdłuż linii. Fretka: Fineasz, tylko jak niby się stąd wydostaniemy na jednorożcu z origami! Fineasz: To nie koniec. Trzeba jeszcze raz zagiąć, o tak właśnie. (mapa przyjmuje kształt potwora) Fineasz: Cierpliwości. (mapa przyjmuje kształt diabelskiego młynu, a następnie samolotu z papieru) Fretka: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nigdy w życiu do tego nie wsiądę! Fineasz: Spokojnie, uda się nam, zobaczysz. Izabela: Moim zdaniem jest piękny. Fretka: Nie kokietuj go! Fineasz, ty zwariowałeś! Fineasz: (wspiął się na palmę i założył na nią gumę) Jak sprzedawca samochodów, czy materaców? Fretka: Chyba jak... żaden! Fineasz: (podaje gumę Ferbowi, który jest na drugiej palmie) Całe szczęście. Izabela, Baljeet siedzenia! Izabela: Robi się! Ferb: (zakłada gumę na drugą palmę, na którą wszedł) Fineasz: Buford bierz barana! Buford: (podnosi barana nad siebie) Nie lubię, jak się go trzyma inaczej. Izabela i Baljeet: (przynoszą siedzenia do samolotu) Fretka: Fineasz, to jest tylko papier! Fineasz: (rozciąga gumę wisząc na niej) Tak jak deklaracja niepodległości! Fretka: Ale jej twórcy nie musieli przelecieć nad oceanem! (za nią przechodzi Buford z baranem na rękach) Buford, a ty co robisz? Buford: Nie często trafia się taki baran! Fretka: Czy ja kompletnie oszalałam! Nie ma silnika! Fineasz: Owszem, ale została nam jeszcze jedna super rozciągliwa guma! (Ferb skoczył na Fineasza na gumie) Izabela: (razem z Baljeetem wkłada siedzenia do samolotu) Musimy wierzyć, że się uda! Baljeet: Tak, Clay Aiken i Chaka Khan nie mogą się mylić. Fretka: Wiem, że przegapiłam jakąś niesamowicie ważną piosenkę o wierze w siebie i w ogóle. Czy moglibyście zatem więcej o niej nie mówić! Baljeet: Była dla nas wielką inspiracją. Fretka: Nie polecę tym samolotem! Fineasz: (z Ferbem przeciąga gumę do samolotu) Fretka, jeśli zostaniesz, nie zobaczysz więcej Jeremiasza! Fretka: Chcę siedzieć przy oknie. Buford: (siedzi na baranie, który jest przywiązany do samolotu, przymocowanym do gumy. Baran ciągnie samolot) W horoskopie pisali, że będę dziś jeździć na baranie, ale myślałem, że to tylko metafora. Fineasz: Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę. Dobra, tyle wystarczy. Czas ucieka, wszyscy szybko do samolotu! Wszyscy: (wsiadają do samolotu) Fineasz: Wszyscy gotowi? Teraz, albo nigdy! Fretka: Prawdę mówiąc zmieniłem zdanie i wolę tu zostać. Fineasz: Mówisz tak, dlatego bo się boisz. Fretka: No tak, to właśnie chciałam... Fineasz: Buford zwolnił węzeł! Buford: Jak uważasz, ale to i tak... (rozwiązuje węzeł i samolot został wystrzelony z gumy) Fineasz: To działa, spójrzcie! Buford: Tak, tak! Baljeet: I z czego się tak cieszysz? Buford: Nareszcie zjem robala. (samolot przeleciał przez Nowy Jork) Fineasz: Wygląda na to, że się nam uda! (dolatują do Okręgi Trzech Stanów) To Okręg Trzech Stanów! zebranie bibliotekarzy Bibliotekarz: Witam na 27 dorocznym dniu bibliotekarza. Zacznijmy od... (samolot przelatuje nad zebraniem) Bibliotekarz: Dobra, kto to rzucił?! w samolocie Fineasz: Trzymajcie się mocno, lądujemy! (samolot wylądował) Fineasz: Dzisiaj to było nasze najlepsze lądowanie. Dzień jeszcze trwa, a nam zostało tylko jeszcze kilka przecznic. (biegną) Szybko! (zatrzymali się) Izabela: O nie, roboty drogowe! Fineasz: Mama objazdami jechała godzinę. Izabela: (sprawdza zegarek) Zostało nam tylko 58 sekund. Baljeet: Co to niby za zegarek?! Buford: Nie, nie, nie! Oh, ja naprawdę myślałem, że nam się uda. Myślałem, że dokonamy niemożliwego! Po raz pierwszy w moim życiu lato mogło być dokładnie takie, o jakim marzyłem! (zauważa, że obok nich jest jego dom) Ej, przecież to jest mój dom! Zaczekajcie chwilę! Oddam wam wszystkim wasze rowery! Fineasz: Ale Buford, przecież nie zdążyliśmy wrócić. (zauważył blachę opartą o kopiec. Blacha przypomina rampę) Rozumiem! Uwaga ludzie na rowery! Buford: (rozdaje rowery) Ten Ferba, ten Fineasza, ten Izabeli, a ten jest... rower poziomy, no, no wiesz. Baljeet: Według badań nie niszczy kręgosłupa. Buford: Dlaczego tylko ja zawsze się z ciebie nabijam? Fretka: Ej, mnie nie zabrałeś roweru! Buford: Jeszcze... Fineasz: Jest jeszcze jeden. Fretka: Fineasz, nie wsiądę na ten głupi, dziecięcy rowerek. Fineasz: Fretka, nie mamy czasu. Wsiadaj na rower i jedziemy. Fretka: Za nic na świecie nie wsiądę... Fineasz: Wsiadaj na rower! Fretka: (wsiada na rower) (wyjeżdżają z garażu i jadą w stronę blachy) Fretka: Fineasz, nigdy tego nie przeskoczymy! Fineasz: Musisz uwierzyć, że nam się uda! Fretka: Mieliśmy więcej nie wracać do tej głupiej piosenki! Fineasz: Tu wcale nie chodzi o piosenkę. Po prostu uwierz w siebie! Izabela: Ja wierzę! Baljeet: Ja wierzę! Buford: Ja wierzę! Ferb: (pokazuje kciuka) Fretka: No dobra wierzę! (wybijają się z blachy) w samochodzie Linda: Ależ długi dzień. Myślałam, że słońce już nigdy dzisiaj nie zajdzie. (za samochodem lecą dzieci i Fretka na rowerach) w ogródku Milly: Gdzie oni są? Ginger: Bez obaw, zdążą na czas. Milly: Zostało im 7 sekund. Holly: Może zacznijmy odliczać. Holly, Milly i Katie: Pięć, cztery, trzy, dwa... Fineasz: (na rowerach wylądowali w ogródku)...i jeden! (słońce zaszło) Wszyscy: (wiwatują) Fineasz i Ferb: (przybiją sobie klatkami piersiowymi) Fineasz: Tak, udało się! To była wspaniała przygoda! Fretka: (przytula Fineasza i Ferba) Buford: (przytula Baljeeta) Haha! Izabela: (przytula Fineasza) Tak, jesteście niesamowici! Fretka: Tak! Linda i Lawrence: (wchodzą do ogródka) Fineasz: Mama! Tata! Linda: Oh, to dla nas. Jestem wzruszona. Fretka, jestem z dumna. Nie zadzwoniłaś ani razu. Fretka: To dlatego, że nie miałam roamingu. Linda: Co? Fretka: Nieważne. Linda: (do wszystkich) Przyjęcie wygląda wspaniale, ale mamy za sobą bardzo długi dzień, dlatego chcemy się wcześniej położyć. Lawrence: Ale życzymy wam świetnej zabawy. (wchodzą do domu) Fineasz: Dobra, sami słyszeliście, zaczynamy zabawę! (piosenka: Lato to wrażeń moc) Fineasz: Za nami bardzo długi dzień i wątpić zaczynałem. Izabela: że nie uda nam się wrócić, że wyzwaniu nie sprostamy. Fineasz i Izabela: Słońce zaszło już i skończył się najwspanialszy lata dzień, a kiedy wzejdzie jutro znów zapytam cię. Powiedz co będziemy robić dziś? Najważniejsze to mocno chcieć, a wszystko jest możliwe, bo wiemy co, gdzie i jak (wiemy co gdzie i jak). Będziemy marzyć, ważyć, mnożyć, tworzyć. Świat przed nami się otworzy, nim dzień minie i słońce zajdzie znów. Fineasz: Gdy tylko się obudzisz do zabawy rusz. Izabela: Nie krępuj się, fantazji wodze puść. Fineasz i Izabela: Czeka nas masa wrażeń, słońce świeci już. Gdzie nie spojrzysz przygód wokół niezliczona moc i nigdy nie przestawaj, nigdy nie miej dość. Kto czas marnuje tego w mig zaskoczy noc, ciemna noc. Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato jest po to, by bez przerwy bawić się, a umiar odstawić w kąt Lato to wrażeń moc! Fretka: Dobra ja też zaśpiewam. Fineasz: Nie krępuj się. Fretka: Połowę świata dziś przebyłam, nie wiedziałam co i jak, dzięki wam się odnalazłam, więc dlatego powiem tak: myślałam, że na znajomości z wami mogę tylko stracić, dziś wiem, że mam najcudowniejszych super młodszych braci. W życiu trzeba w coś mocno wierzyć, dzisiaj ja uwierzyłam w was i nadszedł czas gdy wreszcie tak dumna jestem z was (Fineasz: Tak, dumna jesteś z nas), sądziłam, że to nam nie uda się, jednak osiągnęliśmy razem cel, niech te słowa dziś usłyszy cały świat! Czas może ci służyć, a więc nie bój się, Fineasz: właśnie Fretka: Rusz do tańca, niech muzyka niesie cię, Fineasz: Załapała! Fretka: Świat wielką sceną jest, więc występ zacznij swój! Fineasz: Słuchajcie ludzie, załapała! Fretka: I nie trać chwili, tylko z krzesła wstań, Fineasz: Tak! Fretka: Nie ma co czekać, ruszaj śmiało w tan! Fineasz: I o to dokładnie chodzi! Fretka: Kto czas marnuje, tego w mig zaskoczy noc... Fineasz: Ciemna noc! Fineasz i Fretka: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Fineasz, Fretka i Izabela: Lato jest po to by bez przerwy bawić się, a umiar odstawić w kąt! Fineasz i Izabela: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Jeremiasz: (wchodzi do ogródka) Fretka: Jeremiasz, wróciłeś wcześniej? Jeremiasz: Tęskniłem za moją dziewczyną. Fretka: U, chyba się nie przesłyszałam. Jeremiasz: Poza tym musimy coś dokończyć. Fretka: Naprawdę, co? Jeremiasz: To. (całuje Fretkę) (podczas dialogu Fineasz, Izabela i inni: Lato to jest ten czas, letni czas dla każdego z nas, zaśpiewajmy razem głośno to!) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc!) Ferb: Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Fineasz, Izabela i inni: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) I rób to co chcesz i jak chcesz, i kiedy chcesz, przecież sam o tym dobrze wiesz! Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato zawsze się kończy zbyt wcześnie, jak na złość bo lata nigdy dość Lato to wrażeń moc! (pokazane są urywki z odcinków: Kolejka, Szybcy i Fineaszowi, Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru, Festyniarski festyn naukowy, inna historia, Jednostrzałowiec, Urodziny mamy, Kometa, Grecki jak błyskawica, Skok w kosmos, Przyłap ich! i Baljeatelsi) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? w Paryżu Pepe: (siedzi w restauracji z Francuzką) Kelner: Życzy pan sobie (terkocze) z fromage, czy też może bez? (napisy końcowe) (instrumentalna wersja końcówki piosenki Lato to wrażeń moc) Kategoria:Scenariusze